


More Than Words

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Ushijima deals with the fallout of a certain selfie.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my shenanigans of naming fic after songs.
> 
> [More Than Words by Extreme](https://youtu.be/UrIiLvg58SY)

This isn't a sweeping love story that would take the media by storm, full of improbable circumstances and dramatic love confessions. In fact, Ushijima Wakatoshi barely had to say anything at all to show the trust and care he holds for Kageyama, but that's all right with him. It's not like communication has to be just with words anyway. 

It's in an extra practice period that their relationship changes. A particularly nice toss and a matching powerful spike later, Toshi looks towards Kageyama, who has a relaxed, if lopsided, smile on his face. His eyes grow hungry, and Toshi realizes that his face must match, and it's not an unwelcome feeling. Toshi takes the first impulsive step towards Kageyama, and his junior isn't far behind. He grasps both sides of Kageyama's face, and while he initially feels weird at having to lean up into the kiss, Toshi pushes that thought out of his mind, focusing on the intoxicating sensations instead. 

Not much changes outwardly in their relationship. Kageyama doesn't change the rate he tosses the ball to Toshi, nor does he change the number of words spoken aloud. The things that do change are subtle; Kageyama follows Toshi home more often than not, and the silences are filled with meaning that only Toshi and Kageyama can parse from thin air. Tendou calls the quiet lonely and unbearable, but to Toshi, it is a warm blanket that provides comfort. 

On what seems to be a regular Tuesday, Toshi prepares for practice as he ponders how to ask Kageyama to move in with him, once and for all. It's only been six months, he reasons, but his feelings haven't changed. He smiles softly to himself as he stows his street clothing in his personal cubicle in their locker room. 

This distracted line of thinking is precisely why Toshi is surprised when Kageyama's hand shoots up and grasps his forearm. He tries to ask, "what's wrong?," but Kageyama avoids his eyes. Instead, Toshi takes the phone out of his boyfriend's hand. 

He immediately sees a ridiculous photo, but for the men featured in it, "ridiculous" is one of the more diplomatic adjectives that could apply to either of them. Toshi is a little surprised to find that the familiar, electric feeling that used to fill his chest at the sight of his former object of his affections no longer hummed through him as he frowns at the phone in front of him. Instead, his annoyance is reserved for that orange imp who did more to get under his skin in a handful of months than Oikawa ever managed to accomplish in all their years as opponents in middle school and beyond. 

What is mild annoyance for Toshi is positive distress for Kageyama. The imp was Kageyama's main spiker for several years, and it's clear to anyone who could read a room that their relationship inhabited the liminal space between friends, lovers and teammates, balancing that razor edge for years at a time. It's not an experience that Toshi has had directly, but it's the first time that he's seen it on his boyfriend's face. When they finally make eye contact, Toshi promises to make Kageyama his favourite curry after practice. 

* * *

Toshi spends the majority of the commute home glancing over at Kageyama, who stares at his phone, and after sighing, turns to look at the advertisements decorating the train car, only to repeat the process in a very short amount of time. He's tempted to snatch the offending object out of Kageyama's grasp, but the announcement for his stop rings out, and Toshi places his hand on Kageyama's back, ready to herd him back to the cramped apartment. 

They have a routine, and they easily fall into it; Toshi goes directly to the kitchen as Kageyama cleans the rest of the apartment, making sure that everything is just-so. With practiced movements, Toshi finishes plating the food just as Kageyama arrives at the table, hands still slightly damp from washing his hands. The meal goes about as expected, wordless and silent, but instead of the comfort that Toshi normally felt at sharing space with his boyfriend, he only feels the awkward, withdrawn aura emanating from the other man. 

Even though the next part of their routine involved television and cuddling on the couch, Toshi suddenly decides that he needs to do something different. As he drags Kageyama toward the bedroom, dishes still undone, the younger man looks around, perplexed at the situation. It's pure luck, really, that Toshi's full length mirror brings him close to his supplies drawer. Quickly grabbing the first small bottle he can find and stuffing a foil packet into his pocket, he pushes Kageyama in front of the mirror. 

"Look," Toshi speaks. "What do you see?" 

He hasn't been tall enough to loom over Kageyama since he was in high school, but Toshi can still easily rest his chin on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Me? You?" Kageyama turns his head, exasperated at the whole charade. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here." 

Toshi grabs Kageyama's cheeks, squishing them together as he forces his eyes forward. "I see someone strong, who managed to make a winning team from a field of concrete, and--" Toshi lets go of Kageyama's face-- "I see someone who chose powerful volleyball in Japan, rather than running away overseas." 

He sidles his knee in between Kageyama's legs, as Toshi forces Kageyama to take a wider, but more imbalanced stance. As he begins to peel the track suit jacket off of his boyfriend, Toshi notices a faint flush across Kageyama's face as he begins to expose him in front of the mirror. The faintest smile creeps onto Toshi's face as Kageyama leans into his touch as he peels away each piece of clothing with as much care and methodical thought as he takes with his warm-ups and cool-downs.

When Kageyama is finally naked, Toshi runs his hands across Kageyama's shoulders. "Finally, I see someone who could have chosen anyone to stand at their side, and you chose me." Toshi's calloused hands gently brushed over Kageyama's sides, leaving him to shudder in their wake. 

As Toshi's hands move inwards toward Kageyama's burgeoning interest, the taller man pitches forward, hands straddling either side of the mirror in an attempt to steady himself. Toshi sharply inhales as Kageyama drops his head, groans, and cants his hips to be even more enticing at the sensations he's feeling. 

This part of their routine isn't an every day one, but when it does happen, it's not for several hours from now, and it's always on the bed. Instead, Toshi hastily strips, and almost forgets the supplies he grabbed earlier. Where Kageyama is only at half mast, Toshi is nearly ready to go at the display that Kageyama gives him. 

Still, Toshi decides to restrain himself, as he detaches from Kageyama's body to pick up the small bottle of lube. He drips some of the liquid over his left hand, and when Kageyama tries to turn around to see what had happened, Toshi uses his right hand to make sure his boyfriend watches the mirror. As he circles Kageyama's hole, gently but insistently, Toshi takes in the slight shake in Kageyama's arm, and how a slight moan creeps in with his heavy breathing, and it only makes him more bold. 

Toshi's index finger slips in, and it's almost too easy. Kageyama presses back, trying to take Toshi as deeply as possible within him, prompting the slightly shorter man to insert another. 

In this new position, Toshi is able to feel around for that spot, and as he presses inwards with his left, he catches Kageyama before he can fall with his right, steadying him as his legs become more stable. 

His pressure doesn't let up, and as Toshi hooks his arm under Kageyama's armpit, he doesn't give him any mercy, relentlessly massaging that spot, meticulously, brutally, until Kageyama went from muttering obscenities under his breath to breathing heavily and simply trying to find purchase on the wall. 

Toshi thrusts against Kageyama's leg, slowly and determinedly, and he stares into Kageyama's wrecked soul through the mirror in front of them. The taller, younger man is reduced to shudders, and as he pleads with Toshi through their mirrored gaze, Kageyama lets out a breath, "Daddy," as he crumbles further onto Toshi's hand. 

Kageyama's plea goes straight to Toshi's dick, and he presses even more firmly as the single word sends electric shocks down his spine. He lets out an indistinct, gutteral sounds as Kageyama comes apart, painting the mirror white as he drapes himself backwards across Toshi's shoulder. The sight is enough that it only takes a handful of thrusts for Toshi to join him, panting as he drops into oversensitivity and closeness. 

"Stay with me, Kageyama." He pauses for a moment, before he corrects himself, "Tobio." The words are commanding, direct, but leaves just enough room for Kageyama to assert his own will. 

It takes a lot of effort for Kageyama to turn around and kiss Toshi properly, but he murmurs a soft, "yes," as he pulls him close. 

Toshi chuckles to himself as Kageyama's cum-painted ass cheek rests against the wall. This is going to be a pain to clean up, but it's something he's willing to do for the man he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> Shouyou wakes up to find his bed empty, and the clock displaying a time that is too early, even for a morning person like him. Blinking his eyes, he catches the distinct glow of a phone screen illuminating Oikawa's face. Oikawa has a set of earbuds in, and doesn't react to Shouyou leaving the bed. 
> 
> As Shouyou slowly pads over to stand behind Oikawa, he rests his chin on his shoulder. Shouyou looks at the screen to see Kageyama up to serve. 
> 
> He tears an earbud out. "I thought you didn't watch Kageyama's games." 
> 
> Oikawa turns his head around, but still points at the phone screen. "I'm not watching Kageyama, I'm watching Ushiwaka." 
> 
> The camera then turned to a close-up of Ushijima and Kageyama sharing an almost tender caress after a successful point. Shouyou cuffs Oikawa across the head, just hard enough that it moves his hair, glaring at him. 
> 
> Oikawa rubs the spot, petulant look on his face. "Ow! I thought Iwa-chan stayed behind in Japan!" 
> 
> Shouyou plucks the phone out of Oikawa's hands, turns it off. "Come on, get back to bed. It's too early for this." 
> 
> Reluctantly, Oikawa follows.


End file.
